Nintendo Kart/Nintendo Party
Nintendo Kart/Nintendo Party is a 2 in 1 pack of games for the Nintendo 3DS. The games are based on Mario Kart and Mario Party games respectively, but with a full array of Nintendo, Sega, Namco, and Capcom elements rather than just Mario ones. Characters The game features a total of 49 characters, with five of them being third party. Each character can be used in either game and has three alternate costumes. *Mario *Yoshi *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Bowser *Birdo *Koopa Troopa *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Sheik *Midna *Pikachu *Meowth *Charizard *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Jigglypuff *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Keeby *Villager *Isabelle *Tom Nook *K.K. Slider *Samus *Fox *Falco *Ness *Lucas *Captain Falcon *Ice Climbers *Mr. Game & Watch *Duck Hunt *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Sonic *Tails *Mega Man *Mii Rover, Cream, and the Ghost Gang appear as hosts in Nintendo Party. Other characters like Amy, Toadsworth, and even Pooka make cameos in various party maps and race courses. Stages The Nintendo Kart half of the game contains three different cups, each with four racetracks. *Mushroom Cup (features Mushroom Gorge, Mario Circuit, Toad Harbor, and Coconut Mall) *Cherry Cup (features Pac-Mountain, Sunshine Airport, Sweet Sweet Canyon, and Rainbow Road) *Retro Cup (features Excitebike Arena, Mute City, Pac-Labrynth, and Bowser's Castle) Nintendo Party features three game boards - one based on Super Mario Bros., one based on Sonic Advance 3, and one based on Pac-Land. Minigames are from Mario Party DS (remastered for 3D), Mario Party: Island Tour, and Pac-Man Party 3D. Multiplayer The game only features local 4-player multiplayer when played on the original Nintendo 3DS or any systems equivalent, but there is online 6-player multiplayer when played on a New Nintendo 3DS or its XL version. The original 3DS can actually handle the New 3DS's version perfectly, but Nintendo thought they could sell more of their new console by adding features exclusive to it. Extras Trophies Similar to Super Smash Bros., trophies can be collected and viewed both individually and in a Hoard mode. All playable characters have three trophies - one of their artwork on the character select screen, one of them in a kart, and one of them in a different pose (and sometimes a new outfit). Along with this, various other characters from racetracks, party boards, etc. also appear. Unlike Smash Bros., however, the Pokémon are listed as being male or female rather than being referred to as its, even if they don't usually have gender differences. Classic Games mode A handful of arcade games released by Namco can be unlocked through various means. Games for Nintendo Kart: *Pac-Man - Clear Mushroom Cup in 3rd place or higher *Ms. Pac-Man - Clear Cherry Cup in 2nd place or higher *Galaga - Clear Retro Cup in 1st place Games for Nintendo Party: *Dig Dug - Collect 5 stars in a single game *Galaxian - Collect 100 coins in a single game *Mappy - Win in a 4-player VS. match Reception The game received mostly positive reviews, but these were usually only for the first game included, Nintendo Kart. The Nintendo Kart portion was received so well by critics that Nintendo released a standalone version of it without Nintendo Party included. This version was essentially the same, but the 3D graphics were improved and Amiibo functionality was added. All Amiibos produced in the Super Smash Bros. line were compatible, and added new costumes for your Miis to wear, similar to Mario Kart 8. Some features were removed however, including the collectible Trophies and the Classic Games mode. Gallery Nintenpack.png|US box art Nintendokart.png|Nintendo Kart rerelease Rosterpartykart.png|Character select screen yghfjhsr.png|"Gyro for the Gold", a Nintendo Party minigame. Trivia *In the game's files, data in the file "characters" could possibly show characters that were either cut from the roster or are planned as future DLC. These names include pichubro.bin (Pichu Bros.), junior.bin (either Bowser Jr. or Jr. Pac-Man; most likely Bowser Jr.), goomba.bin (Goomba), and icarus.bin (possibly Pit). *The Atari arcade game Centipede in its entirety is hidden inside the game's code. According to Nintendo, this was leftover data from a canceled Atari collection that ran on the same engine used for some of the Classic Games included. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games